Y si
by bladz-liska
Summary: Completa. ¿Y si no se hubiera unido con Madara? ¿y si no hubiera matado a Itachi? ¿y si no hubiera dejado Konoha? ¿y si ellos no hubieran muerto? ¿y si Naruto no fuera un idiota? Bueno, no, no se puede todo, pero… ¿y si tantas cosas no hubieran pasado?
1. I

**:::::::**

**Y si...**

**:::::::  
><strong>

Disclaimer. **Nada me pertenece, nombres, nombres y nombres, de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**I**

La oscuridad parecía no tener fin, creía estar a punto de volverse loco, y en un arranque desesperado abrió los ojos... Sabia que no vería nada por la venda cubriéndolo, sin embargo, no fue así.

Al principio la luz lo cegó, parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron. Era la mañana, podía decirlo por la cantidad de luz, aunque un tremor lo recorrió.

¿Donde estaba?

En la base de Akatsuki no había visto ningún lugar donde la luz entrara con tanta fuerza... Miró alrededor tratando de identificar su ubicación, la mera vista fue suficiente para que su mundo diera un vuelco.

Era su habitación, su habitación en la casa Uchiha en Konoha. La que no había ocupado desde que tenia ocho años.

Se quiso incorporar de golpe pero enredado como estaba con las cobijas terminó en el piso, llevándose un golpe tan fuerte que hizo bastante ruido cuando hizo contacto con el piso. De nuevo intentó de incorporarse tratando de acabar con ese penoso momento, pero escuchó que una puerta se abría y volteó a ella esperando la entrada de algún enemigo.

La visión lo dejó mudo.

-Sasuke, ¿qué pasa contigo hoy? Ya sé que has estado entrenado mucho pero mira la hora que es, ¿y qué haces en el piso? —Dijo la recién llegada y corrió a ayudarlo.

El muchacho trató de retroceder pero no pudo hacer mucho, y quedó a merced de los brazos de su madre ayudándolo a quitarse de las cobijas y ponerse de pie.

-Ma… dre… —Sasuke se ahogó tratando de nombrarla.

Ella le dio golpecitos en la espalda asustada ante su reacción, —¿Qué pasa? Vamos, respira.

-Yo… tú…. Pero… —él siguió tartamudeando.

-Ay Sasuke, no sé que pasa contigo. Anda, te esperamos abajo para desayunar, es muy tarde jovencito. —Mikoto dijo saliendo de la habitación al ver que no pasaba nada serio con su hijo.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama y se llevó las manos a la cara, su mente corría al mil tratando de entender qué era lo que estaba pasando, fue al baño y se mojó la cara mirándose en el espejo, temeroso de ver que era una nueva versión de Tsukuyomi, quizá vería su yo de ocho años esperando revivir _ese _día, una jugarreta cruel de Itachi muerto, ahora que poseía sus ojos.

Pero atendió a su reflejo, y era él… su yo de dieciséis años mirándole con gesto aterrado; salió de la habitación, se paseó alrededor dándose cuenta que todo era _casi _como lo recordaba. En vez de juguetes había armas y herramientas de entrenamiento, televisión, un panel con la cantidad de misiones que había realizado… muchísimas C y B, varias A…

Se cambió y bajó aún con ansiedad, todo seguía estando como lo recordaba en sus años infantiles aunque de cierto modo se veía distinto porque su estatura le daba una perspectiva diferente. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, escuchaba voces teniendo una plática amena e incluso unas risas. Sus padres.

Tuvo que armarse de mucho valor para dar el paso que le hizo aparecer en la cocina, al hacerlo casi se le va el aire: sus padres estaban ahí desayunando; Fugaku leía unas hojas y Mikoto el periódico, al quedarse paralizado en el marco de la puerta hizo que los dos voltearan a verlo.

-Sasuke, ¿acaso te sientes mal? ¿quieres un té? —ella lo miró preocupada, se había levantado y se acercaba a él, después de verlo un momento sonrió, —¡ah! Es por lo del dictamen, ¿verdad? No tienes porque preocuparte, sería una tontería sino te dieran la promoción. Anda, siéntate, te serviré.

Sasuke sentía sus piernas doblarse con cada paso que daba para acercarse a la mesa y saludar a su padre con un asentimiento de cabeza, se sentó con dificultad y esperó a su madre mientras veía con timidez a su padre. Ya no se veía tan alto, tan imponente, tan… distante.

-Pero claro que sería una tontería, no hay razón para preocuparse. Todo saldrá bien. —Fugaku sonrió poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo poniéndolo más tenso que nunca.

-Toma, debes desayunar pronto, Naruto-kun no debe tardar en llegar. Será ahora él quien te tenga que esperar. —Mikoto rió mientras también tomaba asiento.

-¿Naruto? —Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Dijiste que irían con Sakura a realizar la última parte de su prueba para obtener la promoción. —Mikoto dijo mientras sorbía su té.

Sasuke no dijo más, comió con torpeza y apuración lo que le fue servido. Miró alrededor dándose cuenta que faltaba algo, pero tuvo miedo de preguntar por no saber qué clase de cosa pasaría.

Así que decidió que seguiría el juego a todo hasta que terminara o descubriera de qué se trataba, si era un jutsu ilusorio, destazaría al infeliz que consiguió colocarlo en él. No podía ser obra de alguna clase de maldición de los ojos de Itachi, su Tsukuyumi jamás había dado esa clase de experiencias no agonizantes… y definitivamente, su hermano no tenía el corazón tan delicado como para obsequiarle esa visión de un futuro posible, aún con esa confusa verdad… ¿qué era entonces?

-Buenos días familia, ¿están aquí? —fue sacado de sus cavilaciones por una voz que creía conocer, pero no era capaz de recordar de dónde o de quien.

Volteó a la puerta para ver entrar a una persona verdaderamente inesperada… cabello corto, pequeñas puntas yendo por doquier dándole un aspecto despeinado pero un porte que imponía a pesar de la sonrisa que vestía… Shisui.

-¡Shisui! Pasa, pasa, ¿regresaste tan pronto? —Mikoto preguntó invitándolo a pasar.

-¿Qué esperabas? La misión no era tan complicada, con Shisui al mando, debió ser como una misión D. —Fugaku agregó bajando sus hojas y saludándolo.

-Así es, no fue la gran cosa, la Hokage está encantada con el éxito de la misión, no perdimos a nadie y todo fue hecho. —Shisui platicaba con una sonrisa satisfecha, mirando alrededor, y cuando vio a Sasuke su gesto cambió un poco, —¿qué te pasa primo? Parece que viste a un muerto.

'Sí, a ti' Sasuke pensó en decir, en cambio sólo negó.

-Amaneció muy extraño, creemos que es la promoción pero le insistimos que no tiene de qué preocuparse. —Fugaku comentó.

-¡Claro que no! —Shisui rodeó a Sasuke con un brazo, —eres hermano de Itachi, serían unos tontos si no te promocionaran.

-¡Shisui, no digas eso! —Mikoto regañó, —tú y yo sabemos que eso no tiene nada que ver.

Shisui soltó a Sasuke y levantó ambos brazos de modo defensivo, —Sólo bromeaba, por cierto, hablando de… ¿llegó ya la estrellita?

Mikoto cerró los ojos, desaprobando el modo en que Shisui se refería a su otro hijo, —No, todavía no, su misión no era tan sencilla como la tuya. Allá había que convencer sin matar, ya sabes cómo funcionan las cuestiones diplomáticas.

-Pero si fuera necesario, Itachi haría todo lo que se _necesitara_ para cumplir el cometido.

-Claro, claro… pero ya lo conoces, será la última de sus opciones.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al escuchar cómo hablaban de su hermano, siendo que él no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era lo que estaba pasando. Si eso confirmaba que no estaba muerto, ¿dónde estaba? ¿qué había pasado? ¿por qué esas tres personas delante de él estaban vivas?

-¿O tú que dices, primo?

-No, no sé nada… acabé. —Dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la cocina.

Shisui no era su primo de sangre directa, perdido entre las líneas sanguíneas había una conexión, pero siempre había sido muy allegado a ellos, sobre todo por su amistad con Itachi. Sin embargo, verlo ahí, compartiendo mesa con sus padres y hablando tan tranquilamente era una imagen casi perdida en la memoria. Se sintió mareado y decidió salir a tomar aire, en el patio trasero justo al lado de la poza, se quedó de pie escuchando las risas de Shisui y Mikoto en la cocina.

Se sintió un tonto, sus padres estaban ahí… a unos metros de él y él… estaba allá, lejos, temeroso de empezar a sentir esa alucinación, sueño, visión… lo que fuera, como real.

-Cree en lo que te decimos, no hay razón para que dudes. Mejor disfruta tus dos últimos días de tranquilidad, cuando seas jōnin, créeme, los vas a extrañar. —Shisui dijo de pronto, —me voy, avísale a tu hermano que vine en cuanto él llegue, dile que hay varias cuestiones que tengo que hablar con él.

-Sí… —Sasuke respondió con media voz, aún confundido.

Siguió en el jardín repasando las posibilidades de esa situación tan extraña, aunque llegando a nada pues le costaba imaginar que alguien fuera capaz de colocarlo bajo un genjutsu, y definitivamente no conocía de jutsus que modificaran la historia…

De cualquier modo no se quedó mucho tiempo ahí, al poco tiempo un llamado a la puerta se oyó, vio a su madre ir a abrir y exclamar de inmediato.

-¡Naruto querido!

Y apenas había acabado de hablar, se dejó escuchar la ruidosa voz del rubio, —¡Mikoto-sama! Sasuke no se ha ido ¿verdad? Si ya se fue, voy a golpear al maldito y… y… ¡ah claro! No aquí en su linda casa, y no, no le haré mucho daño.

-Ya sabes lo que te he dicho de pelear con él, —Mikoto dijo en tono autoritario y de pronto cambió por una sonrisa, —está en el jardín. ¿Quieres desayunar?

-No gracias Mikoto-sama, tenemos que irnos, Sakura-chan nos va a matar si no estamos a tiempo… pero si me invita a comer, estaré aquí sin falta. —Naruto dijo entre risas.

-De acuerdo, no olvides que tienes que contarme como te fue en Suna. Ven acompáñame, a ver si tú consigues animarlo.

-Lo haré Mikoto-sama, prepare algo rico de comer y tendrá mis mejores historias.

-Es un trato, te veo después. —Mikoto se despidió volviendo a entrar a la cocina.

Sasuke suspiró profundamente cuando Naruto aparecía a su lado y le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, —Ey zoquete, ¿qué estás preocupado? Vámonos ya, Sakura-chan se enfurecerá.

El Uchiha no pudo responder con ira, sólo asintió y lo siguió de cerca, no sabía a dónde iban ni cómo estaría el mundo afuera de su casa, entendía que algunas cosas seguían igual… Tsunade era Hokage, Itachi hacía misiones… pero él, Naruto y Sakura eran aún equipo, todo era tan extraño. Caminando se dio cuenta de algo más raro, gente no Uchiha caminaba por ahí, al llegar a la entrada del barrio se pasmó al ver que no sólo no estaba la única entrada, sino que simplemente… no había entrada.

-Muchachos, ¿a trabajar? —volteó a la inesperada voz de su tía Uruchi.

-Vieja Uruchi, ¿me regalará un pan? —Naruto se adelantó a su tía y le hizo un gesto de hambre.

-¿Cómo que Vieja Uruchi? No te mereces nada Naruto. Tú sí Sasuke-kun, ¿qué quieres?

Vio a Naruto hacer una mueca, a su tía sonreír y ofrecerle algo, pero él no supo ni que decir, al darse cuenta que los muros que delimitaban el barrio habían desaparecido. —No…

-Déjalos tranquilos Uruchi, mañana es la dictaminación de los nuevos rangos, deben estar nerviosos. —Su tío Teyaki salió de la tienda y se colocó al lado de su esposa. —Pero debe ser un hecho, Itachi confía en que lo conseguirás, duda un poco de Naruto pero si el Líder del Clan lo considera así, supongo que debe ser, muy raramente se equivoca.

-¿Cómo que duda de mí? Ese idiota… —Naruto masculló, —será después, vamos, es ¡es tarde!

Sasuke fue tirado del hombro por Naruto, tan aprisa que se quedó con la pregunta en la punta de la lengua. ¿Itachi, líder del clan? Seguramente escuchó mal.

Comprobó que el barrio ya no estaba definido por muros, sino que parecía haber sido recibido de nuevo por la aldea. Se soltó del agarre de Naruto y lo siguió de cerca, pensando cómo plantearle la pregunta, —¿Qué tanto te interesa la opinión de mi hermano?

-¿Bromeas? Lo que diga puede determinar si me vuelvo jōnin o no. —Naruto exclamó y se giró para quedar frente a él, —tú mamá tenía razón, estás muy raro hoy. Entonces… —dijo poniendo sus dos manos sobre la cabeza de modo dramático, —si el hermano del Director de ANBU está preocupado, ¡eso quiere decir que es inútil que tenga esperanzas de volverme jōnin!

Sasuke lo vio hacer un gesto trágico, recuperarse, reafirmarse 'Voy a ser Hokage' y entonces, reinició el paso,

Sasuke se quedó detenido, ¿Director de ANBU? —Ey, Naruto, ¿qué quieres decir con director de ANBU?

-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Naruto ya no le hizo caso y siguió caminando, Sasuke no tuvo de otra que seguirlo aún preguntándose cómo iba a hacerle para obtener las respuestas que tan desesperadamente quería sin ridiculizarse.

Llegaron al puente donde él vagamente recordaba se reunían con Kakashi, no le sorprendió ver a Sakura ahí, lo que le provocó asombro fue verla furiosa y gritarles apenas los vio.

-¡Que pasa con ustedes! ¡Son imposibles! Todos tomaron las mejores misiones, tenemos lo peor de lo peor; conseguí rescatar una de las garras de Ino, pero las demás son horribles.

-¿Qué es? —Naruto preguntó temeroso.

Con eso bastaba para saber, jardinería, supo Sasuke de inmediato. Cuidar niños y perros representaba cierta prueba de paciencia, agilidad y velocidad; estar de voluntarios en el hospital exigía un estomago de hierro y perderle toda la repulsión a la sangre, las entrañas y el dolor ajeno; dar una clase en la Academia sería probar la capacidad de transmitir lo que se sabía, hasta recoger basura podía servir para desarrollar destreza, pero arrancar plantas o darles cierta forma no podía tener ninguna clase de beneficio a sus habilidades ninja.

-¿Misiones rango D? ¿Qué burla es ésta? —Preguntó Sasuke sin perder tiempo.

-Lo mismo le dije a la vieja Tsunade, pero dijo que iba a ser bueno.

-Tsunade Sensei cree que eso nos va a servir a recordar lo más humilde de las misiones y que lo importante de Konoha es la gente. Si llegamos a ser jōnins no debemos perder de vista eso. —Sakura sermoneó.

Sasuke parpadeó, pero que tontería... por otro lado, no era difícil adivinar que aquella dictaminación de la que sus padres estaban hablando era el proceso de selección de jōnins.

Él, un jōnin... no lo hubiera imaginado jamás, con razón todos estaban tan nerviosos.

-¡Ugh! —Naruto exclamó, —¿y cuál es ésa que arrancaste de las garras de Ino?

La cara de Sakura se iluminó, —¡Ah! Es una clase en la Academia.

Sasuke volteó de inmediato, miró el gesto esperanzado de Naruto y supo que tenía que actuar rápido si quería obtener aunque un poco de respuestas sin parecer un idiota amnésico.

-Sakura, ¿qué te parece si vamos tú y yo a la clase y dejamos a Naruto con lo demás?

Los sentimientos de la kunoichi traicionaron la ecuanimidad que había mostrado hasta ese momento, —Eso sería muy buena opción. —Dijo con un tono tan desinteresado como pudo.

-¡Claro que no zoquete! Yo y Sakura-chan iremos. —La queja de Naruto no se hizo esperar.

Sasuke comenzaba a pensar en una buena justificación y un soborno para Naruto, y así conseguir lo que quería y dejar contentos a todos, lo que menos necesitaba era a Uzumaki molestándole el resto del día, pero antes de que abriera la boca, Sakura se adelantó.

-¿Qué les vas a enseñar Naruto? Yo puedo darles teoría y práctica médica, Sasuke... de táctica y estrategia, ¿y tú? ¿Tu jutsu pervertido? De ningún modo.

El rubio se quedó callado haciendo una mueca de berrinche y no poder negar ese hecho, su conocimiento útil no alcanzaba cosas básicas para genins —Pero... Yo puedo... ¡No es justo! Yo quiero ir con Sakura-chan.

Sasuke hizo lo impensable al ver que el berrinche de Naruto podía quitarle su (quizá) única posibilidad de saber más, la Academia estaba llena de libros de historia, algo debía venir ahí.

-Te invito a comer después, todo lo que puedas. —Murmuró malhumorado pero con las esperanzas puestas en que conseguiría convencerlo.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, un rato lo miró así como tratando de hallar el engaño. Al final, viéndole aún con sospecha habló, —Es un trato. Iremos a Ichiraku, pagarás y no te quejarás de nada.

Sasuke pasó saliva mientras le devolvía la mirada de recelo. —Es un trato. —La información que pudiera encontrar debía valer la pena o lo que fuera que estuviera pasando con esa bizarra situación lo iba a dejar traumado.

Sakura y Sasuke se encaminaron a la Academia, Naruto fue dejado con las especificaciones de ocho casas en las que debía realizar alguna clase de servicio botánico.

Antes de llegar a la Academia, ella le explicó, —Voy a hablar de los principios básicos del chakra para sanar, ¿tú?

-No sé, —Dijo el otro secamente, más preocupado en cómo sacar la información que estar compartiendo clase con niños.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun, aunque sólo por hoy muestra un poco de entusiasmo.

-¿Demostración de puntería con clones de sombra de shurikens? —ofreció patéticamente, obvio, su potencial de maestro era escaso.

-Me parece bien. —Sakura afirmó sonriendo, —Verás que no es tan malo, al menos mucho mejor que estar cortando pasto, el no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

En la recepción les indicaron el aula a la que debían acudir, para buena o mala suerte, era la clase de los más chicos. Sakura le dijo que ella empezaría y después sería su turno, pues no quería a niños locos lanzando shurikens de entrenamiento mientras ella trataba de explicarse frente a la clase.

Al entrar el salón, Iruka los presentó frente a todos y les dio la bienvenida mientras les agradecía, Sasuke tomó lugar con los estudiantes, específicamente entre un grupo de niñas ruidosas que reían sonrojadas, ¡ah, cuántos recuerdos!

Mientras Sakura explicaba, él aprovechó para buscar entre los lugares de los estudiantes algún libro de historia. Sólo recibían nociones básicas, suficientes para darles un sentido de pertenencia y enterarlos de los sucesos más importantes, los cruentos detalles de las gloriosas batallas venían a ser conocimiento de boca en boca cuando escalaban posiciones como ninjas.

Obtuvo uno de una risueña niña que se lo entregó con una cara completamente enrojecida, agradeció sin pensar siquiera en lo ridículo que era estar dependiendo de la ayuda de una niña que seguro no superaba los ocho años. Lo revisó aprisa, activando el sharingan consumió el libro en instantes, y supo que había casi nada de lo que le interesaba, salvo que la mayor parte de las cosas que recordaba sí habían sucedido, de hecho, la única que no había ocurrido fue la masacre de su clan.

Frustrado, volteó alrededor a las caras admiradas de los estudiantes pendientes de la clase de su compañera kunoichi, entonces divisó algo que le estremeció en un sentido que no conocía. Distinguió los inconfundibles rasgos de dos niños Uchiha entre la clase, podía decir con seguridad que no recordaba cómo era el rostro de un niño de su clan, al menos uno que no fuera él. Y ahí estaban, dos pequeños vistiendo los mismos colores oscuros que él, aún sin el emblema pero ansiosos de aprender, justo como él. Desde niño sabía que su gente no era muy prolífica, pero tras la masacre había sido algo torturante saber que era el único que quedaba de su grupo.

-Esto es todo, agradezcamos todo a Sakura-san por su explicación. —Iruka habló para todos, —si tienen alguna pregunta, pasen con ella para que las responda. Sólo dense prisa y prepárense para salir, la otra demostración será en los patios de entrenamiento.

La clase se movió de sus lugares, arremolinándose con Sakura y dándole perfecta oportunidad a Sasuke para acercarse a esos dos niños Uchiha, quizá siendo que compartían aunque una pizca de sangre sería fácil sacarles unas respuestas.

-¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamó uno de ellos.

De inmediato fue aplacado por el otro que le dio un codazo, —Sasuke-sempai, es el hermano del líder del clan. —Corrigió el que parecía ser de mayor rango que el otro.

-Lo siento… yo…

-Sí, si… —Sasuke minimizó la falta de respeto recordándole vagamente a él mismo cuando era mucho más pequeño. —Si quieren ser mis asistentes en la práctica, tienen que responderme unas preguntas, ¿aceptan o voy a preguntar a los chicos Nara, Yamanaka y Akimichi?

-¡NO! —exclamaron los dos.

Sasuke sonrió por dentro, —Bien, entonces díganme, sólo para probarlos. ¿Qué hizo que mi hermano fuera convertido en líder del clan?

Los dos niños se miraron y sonrieron como si fuera la pregunta más fácil del mundo, el que parecía tener un linaje más alto que el otro se enderezó y respondió como si estuviera recitando, —Después de que Itachi-sama descubrió y entregó a los renegados, el clan estaba avergonzado por haber albergado traidores y pidió alguna clase de castigo para limpiar el honor de los Uchiha. Fugaku-sama ofreció su renuncia a todo puesto, por ser el líder del clan.

Hokage-sama no lo permitió, sólo pidió la expulsión de los culpables del complot y anunció el regreso de los Uchiha al corazón de Konoha como premio por haber demostrado lealtad a la aldea por encima del propio clan. Fugaku-sama cedió su lugar a Itachi-sama como muestra de solidaridad a fundar una nueva era en las relaciones entre el clan y Konoha.

Sasuke asintió, le perturbó por dentro lo bien que habían conseguido maquillar la infamia que había pasado… o que más bien se había evitado quien sabe como. —¿Cómo murió el Tercer Hokage?

-La más alta traición, —dijo el mismo niño, —un alumno levantó el puño contra su maestro. El sannin Orochimaru atacó la aldea, el Hokage murió defendiéndonos.

Así que no todo había cambiado… ¿qué demonios era ese mundo donde no hubo masacre en su clan?

-Sasuke-kun, es tu turno. —Sakura exclamó desde la puerta.

No tuvo de otra que salir seguido por un séquito de niños que lo veían con ojos de admiración, le incómodo esa clase de atención, jamás había tenido que lidiar con niños en la realidad… ésa donde las cosas tenían sentido.

Su demostración terminó extendiéndose más de lo esperado, Iruka en ningún momento hizo algo por detenerlo. El enorme entusiasmo que los niños mostraron por la actividad era algo inesperado y decidió dejarlo seguir. Incluso Naruto acabó antes su encomienda y se les unió. La clase acabó y los tres miembros de ese viejo equipo 7 fueron a Ichiraku, Sakura decidió unírseles en solidaridad con Sasuke para pagar la enorme cuenta que seguro habría después de la cena del rubio.

La velada no fue tan negativa como Sasuke hubiera esperado, y que cumplió porque aún conviviendo con parias como Kabuto y Orochimaru, seguía siendo una persona que cumplía lo que decía… vaya que si Itachi lo sabía bien…

Acabaron, pagaron, se desearon suerte y se despidieron. Todo era como una versión un poco más 'madura' de sus años de genins, pero no se atrevió a valorarlo como algo que le agradaba o no, nada de eso debía ser real.

Entró a su casa y saludó a cada uno de sus padres, se sentó a la mesa aceptando con gratitud lo que su madre le ofrecía para cenar. Definitivamente no tenía hambre, pero comió escuchando contento las pláticas de los dos, de las novedades del día y los planes de la semana, al parecer eran días de descanso casi general. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, la plática fue pasando por varios temas hasta que llegó a la próxima fecha de selección de jōnins.

-¿Fue tan mala la idea de la Hokage? —Fugaku preguntó.

-No fue mala, fue todo un suceso ver a Rock Lee tratando de infundir el espíritu de juventud a los habitantes del centro de ancianos. —Mikoto rió recordando.

-No, al final, no. Sakura y yo dimos una clase en la Academia.

Los dos padres miraron satisfechos a su hijo, —Debes decirle eso a tu hermano en cuanto llegue, quizá lo mencione en las recomendaciones escritas que da la Hokage, supongo que mañana las entrega.

-Esta vez fueron orales, ya fueron entregadas. —Una inesperada voz se coló en la conversación congelando a Sasuke.

-Itachi, llegas ya. —Mikoto exclamó, buscando a su hijo.

Sasuke lo escuchó entrar por la puerta lateral, su primera reacción fue girarse para encontrarse con él pero se contuvo porque tuvo miedo de lo que vería… fue hasta ese momento en que reparó en el hecho de que no había vuelto a pensar en esa alucinación, ilusión, pesadilla, algo… sino hasta ahí, donde confrontaría a su hermano.

Volteó, y aunque ya había tenido varias sorpresas ese día, ésa fue especial, y no, no había nada extraño en Itachi; de hecho la imagen que se presentó ante él era una conjunción de las dos imágenes que tenía más fijas de su hermano, la de aquél de veintiún años mirándolo con un gesto apático y confiado usando la capa de Akatsuki, pero ahora vestido con ese mismo traje ANBU que usó el día de la masacre. El mismo gesto cansado y seguro, aunque con una notable falta de odio en los ojos.

-¿Has ido ya con la Hokage? —preguntó Mikoto.

-Había que entregar el reporte.

-¿Comerás?

Itachi ya no respondió sólo asintió y se acercó a ella tomando el plato y decidiendo qué iba a comer de todo lo que su madre le ofrecía, sin ver a Sasuke le dijo. —Iruka dice que tienes potencial para ser maestro, le comenté que no estaba en tus planes, pero me pidió te dijera que eres bienvenido para dar alguna demostración cualquier día.

-Es muy iluso, una vez que sea jōnin tendrá mil cosas por hacer, lo último en su cabeza será ir a animar niños. —Fugaku comentó sonriendo.

-Es bueno alentar, la motivación en los primeros años determina muchas veces la formación de buenos ninjas. —Itachi murmuró ya que había terminado de seleccionar su comida.

Sasuke notó que la sonrisa de su padre había cambiado por un gesto algo serio, se preguntó si ellos dos jamás habían limado sus asperezas. Además, se dio cuenta que su hermano no se sentaba con ellos sino que se dirigía a comer a otro lado. Trató de recordar una comida 'real' con Itachi, no pudo.

-Hermano, ¿por qué no te sientas aquí? Hace mucho que no lo haces. —Decidió jugarse todo lo que tenía, si Itachi aceptaba, sería una buena señal de que no había cambiado, sino… ya no sabría qué esperar de esa alucinación… situación, cosa.

Lo vio tener una batalla interna y después de un momento darse media vuelta, sin decir nada tomó lugar en la parte opuesta de donde estaba su padre en esa mesa cuadrada. Empezó a comer en silencio con la mirada pegada en la mesa y haciendo caso omiso a los demás.

Acabó poco después, él se incorporó, dejó su plato y salía cuando Sasuke habló.

-Shishui me pidió te avisara que vino.

-¿Qué pendientes hay aún? -Mikoto preguntó.

-Los balances de repartición de misiones entre los clanes, esta vez hubo una variación; y las decisiones de apoyo para el festival.

-¿Cómo sigue esa herida?

-Los médicos han hecho todo lo posible, mañana descanso. —Su hermano dijo saliendo por la puerta de la casa.

-Espera, —Sasuke le llamó yendo detrás de él, lo alcanzó cuando Itachi ya dejaba la casa —si mañana descansas, ¿podemos ir a entrenar juntos? Sabemos que si consigo la promoción, mi horario será casi tan ocupado como el tuyo.

Sasuke se sintió ridículo haciendo esa petición siendo ya tan grande, pero había decidido que iba a sacar lo mejor de esa extraña situación, aún si al final sólo quedaban recuerdos inventados.

El movimiento de Itachi fue inesperado para Sasuke, girándose y haciendo gala de su velocidad, el mayor quedó frente al menor y le dio ese toque ya casi nostálgico con los dos dedos sobre la frente del otro.

-Si nada cambia para mañana, iremos. Ahora debo ver a Shisui.

Sasuke se quedó mudo, mirando la entrada de la casa incluso mucho después de que su hermano desapareció por ahí.

'Si nada cambia para mañana'

Fue a recostarse con esas palabras repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente. Se encontró temeroso de despertar y hallarse solo en la guarida de Akatsuki, acompañado únicamente por oscuridad y sus propios pensamientos erráticos.

No había perdido las intenciones de destruir a todo aquél ninja que vistiera el emblema de Konoha, aún estaba en él esa bestia rabiosa hambrienta de venganza, pero por esa única noche… y no por la aldea sino por su deseo egoísta, Sasuke quería imaginar que nada había pasado.

* * *

><p>Un fic breve que brotó mientras trataba de hilar la idea que traigo (un conjunto de one shots), y como se atoró un poco, je, salió esta cosa. Idea algo ya usada, pero me gustó el planteamiento, a ver que tal.<p>

Ah, si alguien que lea esto sabe suficiente de Akatsuki como para echarme la mano de beta en un fic, es bastante bien venido Sólo pido apoyo para mantener los personajes apegados lo más posible al canon, es la idea que estoy trabajando, pero por no estar bien 'enterada' de muchas cosas de la serie, no quiero que termine hundiéndose como mis dos últimos intentos de historia. Caso que haya alguien, si es posible mandarme un MP para saber. Gracias.

Saludos y nos leemos.


	2. II

**:::::::**

**Y si...**

**:::::::  
><strong>

**II**

La noche fue tan larga como muchas otras que había pasado, despertaba cada tanto para ver alrededor y comprobarse que seguía en esa habitación, en ese extraño mundo, quizá imposible pero real en ese instante… llegó un punto en que el cansancio lo venció y durmió profundamente, fueron meros instantes pero cuando la consciencia regresó a él, reaccionó del mismo modo que el día anterior. Esta vez se ahorró la vergonzosa caída, pero la sensación en su pecho fue la misma. Por saber sí aún seguía en la habitación.

Y sí, ahí seguía todo como lo recordaba del día anterior, sólo que la luz de la mañana aún no aparecía por la ventana, así que sólo asumió que era muy temprano todavía, incluso cierto tiempo antes del amanecer. Sin querer arriesgarse a perderse en el sueño otra vez, vagó por la casa renovando sus memorias.

Pasó por el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de sus padres y la de Itachi al fondo, no le preocupó saber que ellos supieran que estaba ahí. Ya no era el niño de ocho años que no debía saber de reuniones secretas y conspiraciones, ahora ya no debía haber nada de eso, además él tenía un lugar y una posición en el clan.

Bajó las escaleras, recorrió la cocina, la sala, el patio… recordó su visita el día posterior a la masacre, sintió frío al pensar en la casa vacía. Llegó hasta la habitación donde Itachi había matado a sus padres, miró con insistencia el piso esperando ver los cuerpos marcados y los trazos de sangre.

Molesto consigo mismo, se dio media vuelta regresando a la sala, ahí encontró el casi vacío álbum familiar, sólo que esta vez, se veía más lleno. Repasó las imágenes, escasas escenas del rápido ascenso de su hermano, la última marcaba su aceptación en ANBU, de lo que vio más fue de su propia vida, escenas familiares que antes sólo existían en su cabeza.

Pasó con calma cada una de las páginas, perdiendo la noción del tiempo tratando de imaginar la situación que dio vida a las imágenes. Entonces oyó ruido cerca y levantó la vista, ya había amanecido y su madre lo veía con un poco de sorpresa.

-¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó saludándolo.

-Mucho mejor, —él respondió dándose cuenta que era verdad. —¿Itachi ya despertó?

-Seguramente, pero deja que descanse un poco, si sigue extenuándose tanto jamás va a sanar.

Sasuke supo lo tonto que sería preguntar qué clase de herida tenía, así que tuvo que conformarse con asentir y esperar que éste se levantara y cumpliera su palabra. Cosa que pasó hasta dos horas después, bueno, al menos salió de su habitación cuando el sol ya asomaba un poco lejos del horizonte y la vida en Konoha tenía cierto tiempo de haber reiniciado.

Como el día anterior, Itachi tomó su comida casi de pie, y saludó sólo con la mirada y un movimiento de cabeza. Sasuke guardó silencio, no viendo la necesidad en recordar su acuerdo.

Sasuke pretendía estar cerca en espera del momento en que su hermano decidiera que era hora de irse, pero Itachi desapareció después del desayuno, y no pudo ir a buscarlo pues su madre le pidió ayuda con algunos quehaceres, Fugaku intercambió algunas palabras con él, y al fin le dejaron el resto del día para disponer a su antojo, pero no había rastro del primogénito.

El hijo menor no había vuelto a ver a su hermano desde el desayuno, y asumió que se había ido sin él, 'quizá las cosas si cambiaron en la noche' masculló para sí. Justo estaba por irse a entrenar solo, cuando apareció Itachi mirándole con confusión.

-Si pensabas irte solo, pude haber reprogramado mi horario. —Le murmuró mostrando los estuches de shurikens y kunais que pretendía llevar con ellos.

Sasuke parpadeó, y negó de inmediato, —Pensé que te habías ido, no sería la primera vez que lo haces.

-Tampoco la primera que eso no te importa y vas detrás de mí. —Itachi sonrió pálidamente, —¿nos vamos?

Los dos hermanos salieron, Sasuke no necesitó acudir a sus viejas memorias para recordar la ruta hacia su sitio de entrenamiento. Caminando lado a lado, hubo silencio, al principio tranquilo pero conforme los pasos los alejaban de la casa, empezó a sentirse ansioso para Sasuke.

-¿Qué es? —preguntó Itachi sin verlo.

-No, nada… es… el día de mañana. —Sasuke se apresuró a mentir.

-No nos engañemos, ¿qué es en verdad?

Sasuke gruñó, aún era transparente para su hermano. Se preguntó qué reacción tendría Itachi si le preguntara abiertamente todas las dudas que se le habían acumulado el día anterior, imaginando que su respuesta no sería muy distinta a las de todos los demás, buscó la salida más adecuada.

-¿Cómo es ser Director de ANBU y Líder del Clan a la vez?

Escuchó a Itachi reír entre dientes, —¿Cuántas veces no has preguntado eso?

-Sí… claro… —El hermano menor se apresuró a acortar la vergonzosa verdad, de que realmente no tenia respuesta para eso, técnicamente era la primera vez que lo preguntaba.

-Una molestia, un trabajo desgastante, estresante, peligroso e ingrato, y aún así, un deber que da satisfacción y que es tan necesario como la labor de la Hokage.

Sasuke se quedó callado, no queriendo arriesgarse a delatar su ignorancia, pero siendo lo suficientemente listo para sacar algunas conclusiones propias. Se contentó con eso por el momento y se dedicó a disfrutar la sesión de entrenamiento, pues para ese momento habían llegado al área que compartieron muchas veces.

No fue como en los viejos años, Itachi ya no jugaba el papel de profesor/cuidador, ahora era rival y obstáculo. Sasuke supo que muy a pesar de jamás haber estado bajo la tutela de Orochimaru, ni poseer el Mangekyō , definitivamente era poderoso.

Hicieron lanzamientos, compitieron, pelearon, probaron técnicas, y todo lo que Sasuke siempre quiso de un entrenamiento con su hermano viéndolo como un igual, las horas pasaron sin que Sasuke supiera cuantas fueron. La novedad fue que esta vez, Itachi pidió detenerse, jadeando con fuerza y llevándose una mano a la cabeza se sentó recargado en un tronco.

-Te gusta jactarte que no tengo tanto chakra como tú.

Sasuke lo miró, —No es eso, pero… no sabía que… —se calló, estaba sobrellevando su acto bastante bien, no podía arriesgarse a arruinarlo.

-Dame un momento, aquí terminaremos. Tengo una reunión, y quiero que pasemos a comer primero algo.

El hermano menor se limitó a asentir, reunió las armas mientras veía de reojo a Itachi recuperarse lentamente; pero claro que el límite de chakra de Itachi era menor que el de él, era la única falla que le señalaban en su perfecta estampa. Y aún así, nunca había sido detalle, cuando era necesario, Itachi acababa con el rival mucho antes que alcanzara su límite, en ese momento entendió que tal vez por eso había desarrollado esa gran velocidad.

Cuando acabó su labor se sentó un momento preguntándole de técnicas nuevas que hubiera aprendido con el uso del sharingan en sus muchas misiones; Sasuke se había dado cuenta que todas las versiones de chidori que había desarrollado seguían con él, que su sharingan estaba evolucionado al máximo, pero una duda surgió, si Shisui estaba vivo, ¿Itachi tendría el Magenkyou?

-¿Usarías Amaterasu en una demostración? —preguntó tentativamente.

-No, —vino la rápida respuesta, —sólo contra el enemigo, sólo cuando es indispensable.

-¿Cuándo crees que obtenga mi Mangekyō?

Notó el gesto de Itachi abatirse, —Quisiera que nunca pasara, pero tarde o temprano querrás alcanzar ese poder. Esperemos que haya alguien querido que quiera sacrificar la vida por ti, porque… —dijo tomándole del hombro, —si arrancas una vida sólo por obtenerlo, me encargaré que no lo disfrutes ni un solo día.

Sasuke lo miró perplejo, la seriedad de sus ojos y sus palabras le hicieron sentir que sin duda hablaba con la verdad; así que a pesar de su devoción hacia él, Itachi no toleraría ver a su hermano volverse una persona vil… una vaga duda lo asaltó, ¿y que diría Itachi si supiera de todo lo que hizo después de su muerte?

Se quedaron ahí hasta que el mayor consideró prudente proseguir. Los dos regresaron a la bulliciosa aldea que los recibió como jamás Sasuke lo hubiera imaginado, saludos y reverencias respetuosas, no con miradas sospechosas y señalamientos despectivos.

Cruzaron prácticamente toda la aldea, su lugar de reunión debía estar ahí Sasuke asumió pero no se atrevió a preguntar, temiendo que Itachi de pronto recordara que era una reunión de ANBU y que no era de la incumbencia del hermano menor; pero sólo pudo parpadear cuando Itachi al fin se detuvo delante de un café adornado por pendones rojos y blancos.

-Itachi-sama, ¿descansa hoy? Viene tarde —la dependienta saludo, y agitó la mano cuando vio a Sasuke a su lado. —Lo de siempre, ¿cierto?

Itachi asintió y volteó a su hermano, —¿Quieres algo?

A Sasuke le costaban las palabras, viendo a su hermano recibir una orden doble de dango. ¿Habían caminado más de cuarenta minutos sólo para eso? —No me gustan los dulces.

-Entonces no quieres nada.

-Té… —balbuceó torpemente.

Su bebida fue servida y pudieron irse, tras el agradecimiento mutuo entre la dependienta e Itachi. Los dos caminaron otra vez, por la dirección que llevaban supo que iban a la parte despoblada de la aldea que hacía de campos de entrenamiento para los ninjas, y de juego, paseo y descanso para los civiles.

Se preguntó si la reunión de Itachi sería ahí o quizá ahora diría que quería descansar, no recordaba si su hermano pudiera ser algo excéntrico.

-¡Ahí estás idiota! —la inesperada voz de Naruto lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Ahora qué Naruto? —Sasuke preguntó exasperado.

-Mi problema no es contigo, sino con ese idiota. —Naruto proclamó señalando con un ofensivo dedo a Itachi. —¿Cómo puedes decir que dudas que me vuelva jōnin? Por si no lo sabías, ¡voy a ser Hokage! ¿y cuándo se ha sabido de un Hokage que no sea jōnin?

-¿Y quién dijo que dudo?

El reclamo de Naruto se atoró al escuchar la simple réplica, —La vieja Uruchi dijo eso.

-Uruchi-san dice muchas cosas, tú puedes o no creerlas.

-Ah… espera, ¿me estás diciendo que confías en que me darán el rango?

-Jamás dije tal cosa.

Sasuke volteó a su hermano, evidentemente jamás había presenciado un intercambio de palabras entre Naruto e Itachi, y éste en particular se estaba tornando entretenido por el modo en que Itachi estaba poniendo los nervios de punta al rubio sin gritarle ni ofenderlo. Una evidente sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras la cara del rubio se mostraba más y más frustrada, e Itachi seguía tan tranquilo como siempre.

-¿Entonces qué dijiste? ¿Dudas o no que mañana me darán el rango de jōnin? —preguntó Naruto ya con el ánimo algo crispado.

-No dudo. —Dijo Itachi calmadamente.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡seré…!

-Sé que no te lo van a dar. —El Uchiha mayor finalizó con una leve sonrisa.

-¡No juegues conmigo! ¡¿por qué dices eso? Tengo todo lo necesario. —Naruto exclamó levantando un brazo. —¿No es así?

Sasuke comenzaba a cansarse de eso, Naruto era un necio e Itachi sólo se estaba divirtiendo con él, aún así no pasó desapercibido para él el hecho que Naruto en verdad valoraba la opinión de Itachi sin importar el modo en que lo expresara.

-Te falta experiencia como líder y maestro, eres individualista e impaciente, debes aprender a calcular los riesgos y las consecuencias. —Dijo Itachi directo a Naruto, —Tienes la energía, las técnicas, el trabajo duro y el enorme compromiso con la aldea. No seré yo quien decida, pero diría que debes esperar.

Naruto abrió la boca pero no supo que decir, Sasuke notó ese casi inapreciable gesto de comprensión que raramente le llegaba pero que el rubio poseía, y entonces su compañero de equipo bajó los brazos e inclinó un poco la cabeza.

-¡Eso dices porque seré Hokage! Tú y Kakashi-sensei tratan de ganarme el puesto, pero yo seré Hokage antes que ustedes. —Explotó de nuevo Uzumaki.

-De nosotros tres, tú eres el único que quiere el puesto. —Itachi sentenció.

Naruto hizo una mueca de desprecio, y ya no discutió, volteó a Sasuke y le gritó, — Tu mamá me invitó a comer para celebrar mi asenso, ¡no llegues tarde mañana!

-¿Por qué lo haría? Me verás ser jōnin. —Sasuke sonrió mientras el rubio se alejaba.

-¡Yo seré el elegido! —gritó Naruto corriendo ya a la distancia.

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, el más chico miró a su hermano con la misma sonrisa que le provocó Naruto. —Será imposible que Naruto sea jōnin este año, ¿verdad?

Itachi le miró de reojo, —Tiene más posibilidades que muchos, pocos como él creen tan firmemente en la doctrina del Tercer Hokage. Eso ya dice mucho de él.

Siguieron caminando con Sasuke preguntándose qué había querido decir con eso e Itachi comiendo la doble ración de dango que había comprado. La mancha arbolada empezó a rodearlos, Sasuke pensaba, Itachi comía, al fin llegaron a una banca donde el mayor se sentó para acabar con la última varita de dango.

El hermano menor halló cómo preguntarle al otro el significado de su último comentario, —¿Dices que yo… —pero no pudo acabar siquiera la pregunta.

-¡Eya! Siento la tardanza, perdí la noción del tiempo. —Kakashi apareció de pronto sobre la rama del árbol detrás de la banca donde Itachi estaba sentado con el infaltable libro en sus manos.

-Recién llegamos, no hay porque preocuparse Kakashi-san. —Itachi sonrió.

-¿Sasuke nos acompaña hoy? —el jōnin preguntó agitando la mano animosamente al más chico y aterrizando justo delante de él, —¿no estás nervioso por el día de mañana?

-No… creo que estoy seguro. —Sasuke se apresuró a decir.

-¿Dices estar seguro y dudas? —Kakashi preguntó con una sonrisa que hasta se notaba en su único ojo visible.

El hermano menor no supo cómo responder a la inquisitiva pregunta, Kakashi siempre había tenido la habilidad de denotar hasta la más pequeña falta en su máscara de indiferencia y seguridad.

-¿Cómo están las cosas? —Itachi interrumpió, —¿algún cambio?

-No… pero, —Kakashi volteó a Sasuke, —¿está bien que escuche él todo?

-Si consigue el rango participará, sino, de cualquier modo es una amenaza que tarde o temprano enfrentará.

-¿Apoyarás el envío de jōnins novatos a esta misión? —el Ninja copia miró con interés a Itachi, —no pensé que tuvieras la sangre tan fría.

-No puedes ocultarles de la verdad, si consiguen el rango deberá ser por algo. Además, los que vayan serán asignados a los escuadrones de apoyo, no se enfrentarán a menos que las primeras dos estrategias fallen.

Sasuke miró admirado a su hermano, siempre había oído de su fina perspicacia para la batalla y la estrategia, jamás había dudado de su talento pero escucharlo hablar en ese momento, le hacía entender que era la primera vez que lo veía en acción como el estratega de alto rango que era.

-Si tú lo dices, pero los dos escuadrones del primer frente son los jōnins más hábiles que he elegido, y los elementos ANBU que tú has seleccionado, ambos aprobados por la Hokage —Kakashi sonrió, —además, vamos tú y yo, ¿qué puede salir mal?

Itachi decidió no seguirle el juego, —¿Se hizo el tercer avistamiento?

-Todo va como se espera, Sasori de Suna y Deidara de Iwa siguen yendo a Kumo. Llegarán en diez días como hemos calculado.

Sasuke se pasmó un momento, así que Akatsuki aún se movía en ese mundo. Miró a los dos hombres delante de él, intercambiando comentarios e impresiones de las habilidades de esos dos miembros de Akatsuki, él sólo conocía a Deidara pero entendía el por qué de tanta precaución, aunque la sentía un poco exagerada.

-¿Tratarán de capturarlos? —Se aventuró a preguntar. Tantos arreglos sólo podían significar que la misión no era sólo acabar con ellos.

-Trataremos, —dijo Kakashi, —Ibiki está preparando un escuadrón, pero hay pocas posibilidades de conseguirlo. La única opción que tuvimos con los dos anteriores fue matarlos antes de que ellos nos mataran.

-La Hokage es la que ha propuesto eso, pero sabe tan bien como todos que es casi imposible. —Itachi comentó sosteniendo la varita que contenía el dango.

-Eres muy pesimista, si conseguimos información de inteligencia de alguno de ellos, será grandioso.

Itachi se encogió de hombros y miró el cielo, —Debemos irnos, tengo que estar presente en la ceremonia mañana.

Kakashi volvió a sonreír, —Si en verdad fueras tú el siguiente Hokage, me quitarías un enorme peso de encima, no estoy hecho para los protocolos.

-Yo tampoco, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. —Respondió de mala gana el líder del clan Uchiha.

-Aún sigo creyendo que hiciste demasiado, pero las elecciones están hechas y no hay modo de retractarse. —Finalizó Kakashi, y volteó de nuevo a Sasuke quitándose el gesto serio, —Te deseo la mejor de las suertes mañana, te confieso que tuviste mi voto.

Sasuke asintió, y vio a Hatake desaparecer en una nube de humo. Incapaz de agradecer porque… no recordaba jamás haberle agradecido algo, y con el recuerdo más mediato que tenía interrumpiendo su batalla con Sakura y luego con Naruto, no estaba en muy buenos términos con él.

-Vamos a casa, hoy duermo en la mía y necesito unos pergaminos. —Itachi dijo dando un largo suspiro de cansancio.

-¿Tu casa? —Sasuke preguntó sin pensar.

-Mi casa, sabes que me mudé hace casi un año, si no, ¿qué seriedad tendría el líder del clan y el director de ANBU si aún viviera en la casa de sus padres? —Itachi comentó con media sonrisa.

El otro sintió el comentario como irónico y con humor, pero no le pasó por alto la carga de resignación en la cuestión. —Pero pasas tanto tiempo en casa…

-Tengo que estar pendiente de los asuntos del clan, estoy seguro que paso más tiempo en nuestra casa y en los cuarteles ANBU que en mi propia casa. —Sonrió, esta vez Sasuke lo notó más relajado.

Fueron a comer, el ocaso estaba por comenzar y habían ingerido prácticamente nada; en una mesita en un pequeño local en algún rincón de la aldea los dos comieron sin ser advertidos por los demás comensales. Una vez acabada, regresaron al ahora abierto barrio Uchiha.

En el camino de regreso, cansado de no saber nada, Sasuke comenzó a hacer preguntas indirectas para sacar las respuestas que nadie más parecía dispuesto a darle sin mirarlo como si estuviera loco y comentarle que estaba actuando muy raro, desde la mañana Itachi le había respondido las cuestiones casi directamente sin hacer alusión a lo extraño de preguntar por algo que se suponía debía saber. Y la notable apertura de Itachi para saciar su curiosidad fue tan clara, que preguntó cosas cada vez más directas.

Y gracias a su insistencia supo que el golpe de estado había sido preparado tal y como Madara le había contado, con la enorme diferencia que en vez de aceptar matar a todos, Itachi negoció la vida de la mayoría por la de aquellos cabecillas y asegurar un pacto absoluto para aplacar a los rebeldes del clan para siempre. Fugaku fue dado a elegir entre su vida o ser retirado del cargo de Líder del Clan manteniendo sólo el puesto de Jefe de la Policía, pero haciendo que toda clase de decisión pasara primero por el escrutinio de Itachi y la Hokage.

Itachi fue obligado a tomar el cargo para tener una supervisión directa en las cosas que pasaran ahí. El recibimiento de los Uchiha de nuevo en la aldea cambió la mente de la mayor parte de los miembros del clan, que se fueron olvidando poco a poco de los ánimos revanchistas y odios añejos.

Aún así, Itachi había matado a todos los líderes que no quisieron aceptar el trato y sus familias, como una especie de muestra que Konoha no iba a permitir una futura traición. Casi ocho años habían pasado, y los estragos de esa dura decisión parecían haberse ido difuminando.

-¿Por qué aceptaste ser líder del clan? No parece ser de tu agrado.

-Como te dije ayer, era algo que tenía que hacerse.

Sasuke volteó de reojo a su hermano que caminaba con la cabeza un poco inclinada, se dio cuenta que no importaba si hubo masacre o no, seguía debiéndole bastante, seguramente no por un afán de mártir, pero Itachi siguió decidiendo llevar pesadas cargas para aligerarle a él las suyas propias.

No dudó, incluso la palabra fue espontánea al salir de sus labios, —Gracias.

Ya no preguntó nada, satisfecho con la información obtenida para no seguir sintiéndose un tonto ignorante, quizá mañana que tuviera ya más detalles de todo, disfrutaría mejor la experiencia. Jamás cruzó por su cabeza el hecho de que Itachi no viera sospechoso que Sasuke hiciera preguntas de cosas que se suponía debía saber porque las había vivido.

Estaban por llegar a casa, las luces de la calle se encendían ya y el viento soplaba fresco, Sasuke aspiró hondo, ése era el modo en que él hubiera querido… quería que fueran las cosas. Los dos hermanos entraron y fueron saludados por Mikoto, que les ofreció de cenar, Sasuke aceptó pero Itachi negó, diciendo que debía irse ya a casa. Mikoto le despidió y le dijo que viniera en cuanto pudiera, le preocupaba que viviera solo estando aún herido.

-Te veré mañana entonces. —Afirmó Sasuke al ver que Itachi estaba por dejar la casa.

Itachi sólo movió la cabeza, sin asentir ni negar. Sasuke no se detuvo a tratar de entender ese gesto, cenó en medio de la plática de sus padres y sus preguntas con respecto a su día. Todo se veía tan bien.

Subió a dormir, y trató de conciliar el sueño, pero como había sido la noche anterior, no pudo pegar los ojos por mucho tiempo, la agitación ya no provenía de saber si despertaría en esa habitación o no, sino de si sería elegido jōnin. Cansado como estaba de no haber dormido bien la noche anterior y haber entrenado tanto ese día, cayó dormido en algún punto de la noche.

Despertó cuando sintió una presencia en su habitación, y alguien sentándose en su cama. Antes de poder hacer el movimiento para sorprender al intruso, la voz de su hermano lo detuvo.

-Soy yo, tranquilo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ven, —dijo Itachi simplemente.

Sasuke salió de la cama y siguió a su hermano a lo largo de la casa hasta llegar a la puerta del patio donde estaba su pequeño estanque, justo donde habían tenido tantas pláticas antes cuando eran más chicos.

-¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el menor somnoliento.

-Me gustaría… me gustaría decirte que serás jōnin mañana, pero no pasará.

-¿Qué? —exclamó Sasuke, —pero…

-Me gustaría decirte que lo serás en dos años, que aún te falta maduración, determinación y compasión, pero que en dos años serás elegido unánimemente, que habrás madurado lo suficiente que si te decidieras a serlo, serías un Hokage excepcional. Me gustaría decirte que no habrá malos tiempos venideros, pero la gran guerra contra Akatsuki vendrá en cuatro años, muchos morirán pero se dará el golpe final, Madara desaparecerá pero Tsunade morirá y el puesto de Hokage será ofrecido a Kakashi y a mi, que los dos despacharemos el cargo por periodos de un año hasta que Naruto esté listo cuando tenga veinticinco.

Me gustaría decirte que te convertirás en su mano derecha, que tú, Naruto y Sakura serán una leyenda más grande que los Tres Sannins; que tu nombre pasará a la historia por ser quien derrote a Orochimaru, que serás el mejor consejero para Naruto y fundarán una nueva era, no de paz eterna pero sin oscuridad absoluta en su futuro.

Me gustaría decirte que tus hijos llenarán de nuevo de vida esta casa, que tu existencia será satisfactoria y repleta de honor y orgullo…

Me gustaría decirte tantas cosas…

-Itachi yo…

-Pero nada de eso pasará, porque es hora de que tomes una decisión por ti mismo y enfrentes los resultados y consecuencias de ésta.

-Hermano…

-Hay una guerra allá afuera Sasuke, no puedes estarte escondiendo en este sitio cuando tienes que tomar el control de tu vida y llevarla por el camino que haz de elegir.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, —¿Estás diciendo que todo esto fue un truco tuyo para que perdone a Konoha y vuelva con ellos?

-No, —Itachi replicó con calma, —yo estoy muerto, todo esto es producto de aquí. —Y con el índice y el dedo medio tocó su cabeza. —¿Por qué crees que has visto sólo a gente que quieres recordar? No a tus demás compañeros de la Academia, no a Tsunade, no a otros jōnins…

-¡Esto es una mentira! —exclamó el menor comenzando a exaltarse.

-Exacto, lo es, es momento de salir a la realidad.

-No creas que sólo por unos sueños felices voy a perdonar todo lo que Konoha nos ha hecho.

-Eso no importa, no importa si decides seguir contra Konoha o pelear a Madara, lo importante es que será tu decisión. Optaste por no seguir el camino que quería para ti, pero has estado siguiendo la ruta que Madara te ha propuesto. Es momento de que elijas, y no que alguien más lo haga por ti.

Sasuke sonrió cínicamente sintiendo el frío de nuevo desplegarse en su interior, —No me engañes, yo he decidido hasta este momento.

-No, sólo has sido influenciado por aquellos que coinciden con tus sentimientos de rabia. Si quieres seguir así, adelante pero enfrenta todo con sus triunfos y sus consecuencias, si quieres cambiar, hazlo, pero también recibe todo lo que venga con esa decisión.

La furia de pronto pasó a un sacudimiento de miedo, —Entonces… mañana… tú, todo esto…

-Se habrá ido, se quedará sólo en tu cabeza como un consuelo de lo que pudo ser.

-Pero no quiero, esto está bien… esto debió ser. —El menor estaba por caer en pánico.

-Lo que no fue, no podrá ser.

-No quiero que eso pase. —Sasuke gritó casi desesperado.

-Me disculpo, quizá fui yo quien no pudo hacerlo posible, pero hice mis decisiones y viví con sus consecuencias hasta el final, es momento de que tú lo hagas.

Sasuke volteó desesperado a Itachi, notó que la imagen comenzaba a verse difusa, extendió los brazos tratando de asirle para que no desapareciera, antes de que todo se quedara en oscuridad, vio y sintió el brazo de su hermano extendiéndose una vez más mientras tocaba su frente.

-Deja de ser un cobarde y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Hubo silencio… después llegó a sus oídos el sonido de sus respiraciones elaboradas, fue tranquilizándose poco a poco y se percató del frío de las paredes de piedra y la dureza del piso. Pasó una mano frente a su cara sintiendo la venda sobre sus ojos, exhaló hondamente e inclinó la cabeza.

En un instante se puso de pie y tiró de las vendas.

Era momento de hacer lo que debía hacer.

**...**

Fin

**...**

* * *

><p>Bueno, a ver si no me golpean por haberla acabado ahí, como decía era algo bastante breve. Tengo cierto conflicto con las historias que terminan modificando la línea de tiempo sin querer considerarlo un UA así que al fin, terminó siendo como una alucinación. Me faltó aclarar (aunque supongo fue obvio) que se ubicó en el limbo en que Sasuke se encuentra ahora, que no ha aparecido en el manga. No, no pretendo decir que esto plantea como una redención de Sasuke que decidirá ponerse del lado de Konoha porque el sentimiento le gana, pretendía que Itachi fuera una clase de consciencia neutral donde no importa si pelea contra o a favor de Konoha, Sasuke hará algo porque él decide hacerlo.<p>

De cualquier modo, tanto drama con 'recuperemos a Sasuke' debe acabar con el Uchiha teniendo alguna clase de redención, de un modo o de otro... nomás habrá que ver como.

En verdad fue una gran sorpresa que haya sido muy bien recibido este fic, agradezco de sobremanera sus comentarios.

**GRACIAS**

(por democrático orden de aparición)

**Kusubana Yoru**

**lobita22**

**mayra2011**

**Karu-suna**

**Kumiko Uchiha I**

**Isis **

**camila**

**BlackStarChan**

Y a todas las personas que leyeron.

Nos leemos!


End file.
